Ash and Summer
by WitChan
Summary: After many years, Ash and Summer see each other again in Saffron City. However, things aren't going well with Summer's life since last year. Rated M for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a warm Summer night in Kanto, a twenty-five year old man named Ash is heading out of Saffron Mall. The mall is one of Ash's favorite places to hang out in Kanto. After Ash arrived back in Kanto years ago, he learned that there was a mall in Saffron and he wanted to check it out. Since then, he went there four or five days a week. He sometimes hang out with Pikachu, his best friend, and his other friends from Kanto and in different regions.

About the stuff Ash has on, he's wearing a hat with a pokeball logo, long blue pants, eleven-inch shoes, green socks, a gold watch on his right arm, a short sleeve shirt with a smiling Pikachu on it.

Throughout the years, he grew a lot of inches, outgrowing most of his friends. He's 5'11, a normal height for an adult. He didn't outgrew his mom, Delia, though, since both were the same height. Speaking of Delia, he lives with her, since she's filthy rich. The reason she's rich is because she won multiple lottery tickets in five months, and that happened a few weeks after Ash and Pikachu came back home.

Anyway, Ash heads south. Then suddenly, a prostitute pops out of an alley. Looking at each other's faces, the two gasp, knowing one another.

"Ash!" she said.

"Summer! It's been a long time," Ash said. Summer's her name.

"Yeah, it is," Summer said, smiling. She has long, expensive red heels, a small red skirt where Ash can see her yellow panties a little, medium-sized breasts with money, a nice ass, a cheap watch on her left arm, purple lipstick on her lips, purple polished toes and nails, a bright red shirt exposing her navel area and half of her stomach, and tattoos on her back with the words Autumn and Spring.

"What brings you here in this fine city?" Ash asked.

Summer lets out a sigh, tilting her head down. "It's a long story, but I'm gonna tell you anyway," Summer replied.

"Did something bad happened?" Ash asked.

"Yes..." Summer replied, looking at Ash. "Sit with me."

"Okay," Ash said.

Sitting on the edge of the concrete with Ash, Summer says, "Here's how it all happened a year ago. One morning, I woke up, then I realized that I forgot to set my alarm clock to 8:00 a.m. and it was 10. Then, my sisters, Autumn and Spring, called me and told me that I was late for work. I almost got there, then the Maid Cafe... explodes... killing everybody inside... including Autumn and Spring..."

"I see..." Ash said as Summer drips a few tears out of her eyes.

"But that's not the only reason I came here, Ash. It was difficult to get another job in Sinnoh. Even worse, someone or a group of people stole all of my belongings and my parents refused to let me live with them because they want to spend time alone... My relatives even won't let me stay at their house since I'm over eighteen... That's why I'm here selling my body..."

"Damn... That's fucked up..."

"Tell me about it..." Summer said.

"Here's a question. Who blew the Maid Cafe up?"

"My boss," Summer replied.

"Your boss? But why?" Ash asked.

"His life was turning upside down, according to the police. Then, the police gave me his suicide note and I read that his wife cheated on him and wanted him dead because he cared about his job and not her. Also, his friends betrayed him for hacking in his bank account and a group of thugs raped him for two hours at his own house," Summer replied.

"But that doesn't mean he should take people's lives away with his," Ash said.

"I know, Ash... That's how fucked up this world is... You take away others' lives with yours because your life's messed up... That's weak, man..."

"Tell me about it," Ash said.

"By the way, raise my shirt at the back and look what I got," Summer said.

"Okay," Ash said, moving behind Summer. Then, he raises her shirt, seeing that tattoos. "Autumn and Spring."

"Yeah, I told a talented tattoo guy here to put their names there as a tribute. God rest their souls," Summer said.

"Huh," Ash said, sitting back down.

"How's your life going?" Summer asked.

"Good," Ash replied.

"That's nice to hear," Summer said.

"Hey, bitch!" someone with a white pimp suit said as he walks over to Ash and Summer.

"Daddy!" Summer said, getting up.

"Nice to see you earning money," the pimp said. Then, he snatches the money off Summer's breasts, counting it. "$1,900... Not bad."

"I did good, didn't I?"

"Yep," the pimp said. Then, he looks at Ash. "Who's he? A customer?"

"No, a friend of mine. His name's Ash. We were just talking to each other until you showed up," Summer replied.

"Talking about what?" the pimp asked, folding his arms.

"About me being here and stuff," Summer replied.

"If you're not planning to ask for sex, bitch, then don't waste your time talking to a friend, got it!?" the pimp yelled.

"Got it..." Summer said.

"You better not do it again," the pimp said. Then, he walks away.

"What an asshole," Ash said, raising his body. "I wanna ask you this before I go? Where do you live?"

"At my pimp's place with the rest of his prostitutes in Saffron City. You?"

"Pallet Town," Ash replied.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Summer said.

"Bye, Summer," Ash said as Summer walks off.

* * *

The next night, Ash is about to head out of Saffron City. Then, he stops, noticing Summer walking on the other side of the street with bruises on her face.

"Summer!" Ash said, rushing to her as Summer turns around. "Why are there bruises on your face?"

"What bruises? I don't have any," Summer said, not wanting to tell Ash what happened.

"You do, Summer. Who did this to you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, Summer. I'm your friend."

"Alright," Summer said, turning around. "My pimp did this to me."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't find anyone to have sex with," Summer replied.

"You need to stop working for him or you'll wind up dead," Ash said.

"He's the only one I got left, Ash. Without him, I'll die," Summer said.

"I'll take care of you, Summer," Ash said, touching Summer's shoulder with his hand.

"Y-You will?"

"Yes. Now come on. Let's go to Pallet Town," Ash said.

"Do you live with someone?"

"Yes, and she's my mom. She won't mind letting you stay as long as you like. Plus, she's rich as hell," Ash replied.

"Okay," Summer said.

* * *

Finally reaching to his house with Summer, Ash goes under his pocket to pull his key out, then he unlocks the door with it. After opening the door, he and Summer walk in, seeing a smiling Delia looking at them. The living room was well decorated with the television being close to the window with curtains, the big couch being a little close to the wall near the kitchen, and everything else looked perfect.

"Who's your friend, Ash?" Delia asked.

"Summer, and she's here to stay with us," Ash replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Delia, Ash's mom," Delia said.

"Nice to meet you too. Ash told me about you," Summer said.

"He did, huh? That's nice. Make yourself at home," Delia said.

"I'll show you my room," Ash said, guiding Summer to his room.

There, they see Pikachu sleeping on Ash's bed.

"Is that the same Pikachu you had years ago?"

"Yes," Ash replied. Then, he lifts Pikachu off the bed, waking Pikachu up.

"Hi there, Pikachu," Summer said, moving closer to Ash and Pikachu. "Remember me?"

"Pika," Pikachu nods his head.

Minutes later, Ash walks inside the room with his pajamas, seeing Summer playing with Pikachu on the bed. He just got out of the shower.

After laying on the floor with his sheets, Ash says, "Goodnight, Summer."

"Goodnight, Ash," Summer said as Pikachu leaps off the bed to join Ash.

Ash claps his hands twice to turn off the lights.

A few weeks later, Ash and Summer are walking out of Saffron's Mall, smiling together for having a good time. Summer's life went from bad to good after staying with Ash and Delia since day one. Ash and Summer, and sometimes Pikachu, hung out everyday in many places, especially here in Saffron City, she eats healthier food, and met new faces, particularly Ash's friends asides Brock, since she and Brock already met. One of Ash's friends, Misty, got a little jealous for seeing Ash and Summer together.

Summer's wearing different clothes too. She has another watch being a little expensive, blue shoes, a blue skirt being longer than her old one, and a white shirt covering her stomach. She still have the same tattoos on her back.

"BITCH!" someone yelled, and it's Summer's old pimp. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?"

"Go away!" Summer protested.

"Yeah, man! Fuck off!" Ash said.

"Fuck off!? You want me to fuck off!? Okay! I'll fuck off, after I kill the two of you!" the pimp said.

The pimp pulls out his gun to shoot Ash and Summer, but Ash punches it away from the pimp's hand, then Ash uses his right foot to kick the pimp's head, instantly knocking him out.

"Impressive, Ash!" Summer said.

"Why thank you," Ash said.

"Where did you learn the moves you just used, Ash?" Summer asked.

"At a defensive class in Saffron City, and that was six years ago. It's fifty blocks away from the mall," Ash replied.

"Ah. Maybe I should go there and learn some cool moves," Summer said.

"It's worth fifty dollars, so it's not a waste. But anyway, let's call the police so they can get this bum off the streets for good," Ash said.

"First, let me do this," Summer said. Then, she kicks the pimp's head, glaring at him. "That's for beating me up, ya punk!"

"Nice one," Ash said.

"Thanks," Summer said.

* * *

Almost making it to Pallet Town with Ash, Summer stops, looking at Ash.

"Ash," Summer said.

"What is it, Summer?" Ash asked, turning around.

"I want to say thank you for being a great friend and making my life better."

"That's what friends do. They help each other all the time."

"True. Oh, and here's something else I need to tell you. I love you, and I'm not lying," Summer said. Then, she touches Ash's hands with hers, pressing his body.

"You love me? Oh, Summer. I love you too," Ash said.

Not saying anything else to Summer, Ash kisses her lips with his, grabbing her ass as he slips his tongue inside her mouth, swirling it around as he closes his eyes, moaning as Summer closes her eyes too.

Their french-kissing suddenly intensifies as saliva drips out of their mouth to touch their clothes, squeezing each other's ass harder. A couple coming from Pallet Town walk past them and they didn't react.

After ten minutes, the two break their kiss, letting go of each other's bodies.

"Wanna do the rest at home?" Ash suggested.

"Sure, Ash," Summer accepted.

With that said, the two head south to Pallet Town.

The End


End file.
